El objetivo es Corey Riffin
by corney grojband luna one piece
Summary: Laney esta aburrida de que sus sentimientos por Corey sean ignorados, así que decide probar unos cuantos planes locos que tal vez funcionen. Por favor léanlo!
1. planes que enamoran o eso espero

Holassss he vuelto... meses después, pero he escrito algo! esto es como una especie de prologo y no tengo nada más que decir a si que espero que les guste.

* * *

 _El objetivo es Corey Riffin_

 _Planes que enamoran... o eso espero_

Siempre era igual. Con el siempre era igual. Ella iba a la practica de la banda ilusionada de que ese seria el mágico día en él la miraría y se daría cuenta que era el amor de su vida pero lamentablemente esos no eran los hechos sino que él como siempre la saludaba y seguía afinando su guitarra, ella solo podía mirarlo y pensar en lo perfecto que era. Entonces él se giraba seguramente porque notaba la acosadora mirada que ella le dirigía, ella se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado esperando que el no se hubiera dado cuenta pero en el fondo esperaba que si se diera cuenta que la abrazara y le dijera que la amaba y él, él bueno... él la abrazaba, luego la soltaba dejándola caer en el duro piso del garaje y un poco más tarde le decía que era un chico. Para entonces la chica estaba desilusionada pero aun esperaba por su mágica confesión, pensaba que tal vez si tocaba lo mejor que podía su bajo él la notaria mas y se daría cuenta de su amor por ella, este pensamiento como los otros solo partía más el corazón de la chica al comprobar que esto, como todo lo demás, tampoco funcionaba.

Entonces hacían algo ridículamente peligroso a lo que ella se negaba rotundamente pero él siempre la convencía con sus hermosos ojos de cachorrito triste o con los abrazos que tanto anhelaba ansiendola creer por unos instantes que él en serio la quería pero enseguida caía en la dura realidad de que esto no era cierto, bueno al menos en este punto de la practica ya estaban en un lugar generalmente demasiado peligroso o dramático o al menos en algo que requería su concentración a si no le dolía tanto su corazón roto ya que no podía prestarle atención.

Como siempre con él como su líder conseguían eliminar el obstáculo que les impedía tener una tocada y además conseguían el diario de su hermana para que él inventara una letra inspirado en el y así tocar maravillosamente como siempre. Llegaba el momento en que todos debían ir a casa, recogían sus instrumentos y ella trataba de por lo menos darle un beso en la mejilla pero él de una manera sorprendente la esquivaba sin siquiera ver su intento fallido lo que al final de la practica siempre la llevaba a perder toda ilusión antiguamente creada, ilusión que ya estaba repuesta otra vez al comienzo de la siguiente practica.

Lo que nos lleva a nosotros a una joven pelirroja encerrada en su cuarto, tirada en su cama después de una practica preguntándose que demonios debe hacer para enamorar a un peliazul tan bueno en ignorar sus sentimientos, si hubieran premios por eso el los tendría todos eso era seguro. De tanto pensar a la chica casi se le revienta la cabeza aunque al final llego a una solución, la verdad era una solución bastante simple. Si el chico no se le iba a confesar y ella tampoco podía hacerlo porque siempre se echaba para atrás en el último momento, ella iba a ser un poco más clara con lo que quería, tenia un par de planes en mente nada que no se hubiera echo en una de esas películas cursis pero después de todo el amor es cursi y te hace hacer cosas estúpidas así que ¿por que no? Laney Penn intentaría con todo lo que tenia enamorar a Corey Riffin y si fallaba renunciaría definitivamente a él... Y esta es la historia de una chica pelirroja que intentaría enamorar a un peliazul con planes locos que tal vez funcionen.

El objetivo es Corey Riffin!

* * *

Si a alguien le gusto agradecería que me dejara un review para saber que tal esta. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá y no creo que lo actualice muy seguido pero intentare hacerlo.


	2. miedo?

El objetivo es Corey Riffin

Plan n°1 miedo?..

-En-el-garage-de-Corey-

Pov Laney

Realmente estoy desesperada para hacer esto, y si me descubre, tal vez no deberia hacerlo, y si se aleja de mi y me echa de la banda y no quiere verme jamás!.. okey talvez estoy exagerando un poco, calmate Laney respira, esto va a salir bien.. tiene que salir bien... saldra bien ¿no?. Bueno lo primero es alejar a los gemelos, creo que debi pensar esto antes de la practica.

Corey: lanes Lanes LANEY!

Laney: Q-que pasa?

Corey: Te estoy hablando hace rato

Laney: Eh..ehm es que estaba eh.. pensando, si estaba pensando!

Corey: eh okey? Te decia que consegui una tocada para la otra semana así que deberiamos practicar

Kon: Pero hemos estado practicado toda la semana!

Corey: Pero ahora tenemos una tocada así que tenemos que practicar más

Kin: Kon tiene razón porque no tomamos un descanso

Corey: *suspiro* Okey, a donde quieren ir?

Laney: *hablando de repente y muy rápido* ALBOSQUE!

Kin: A donde?

Laney: ehm que les parece ir al bosque?

Corey: *abrazando a Laney* Porque al bosque Bro?

Laney: P..por que ahi no hace calor?

Kon: Viejo eso es taan

Kin: GENIAL

Laney: En serio? *los chicos la miran* Eh digo, es un lugar super cool

Corey: *soltando a Laney* Bueno, entonces que esperamos!

-Transicion-de-bosque-

Corey: *corriendo por el bosque* Este lugar es genial, si conseguimos que la gente venga aqui, seria un lugar perfecto para una tocada!

Kon: *agitado y jadeando* v-va mu-muy rápido

Kin: C-como corre tanto

Laney: (creo que tengo un plan) Kin, Kon

Kon: Q-que pasa?

Laney: Saben escuche que hay una fabrica de queso por allá *apuntando al lado opuesto al que fue Corey*

Kin: *ojos con estrellas* En serio? y Corey?

Laney: No se preocupen yo le digo*sonrrisa malevola*

Kin y Kon: eh? okey... QUESOOOOOO! *corriendo*

Laney: Bien, ahora solo debo alcanzar a Corey

-Cuando-Laney-Lo-Alcanza-

Laney: *gritando* COREY!

Corey: Lanes? Donde estabas? y Kin y Kon?

Laney: eh? oh ellos se fueron gritando algo de queso

Corey: Hay queso aqui? donde?

Laney: di..dije queso qui..quise decir frambueso?

Corey: Frambueso?

Laney: Si fueron a buscar un frambueso porque querian frambuesas

Corey: Hmn bien supongo que deberiamos ir a buscarlos

Laney: E..espera y..yo

Corey: que pasa?

Laney: T..tengo miedo

Corey: Tienes miedo? de que?

Laney: D..del bosque..?

Corey: Espera, espera tú tienes miedo? si a ti nada te da miedo, ni las peliculas más aterradoras

Laney: *sonrojada* P..pero tengo miedo (Dios esto no va a funcionar!)

Corey: Pues entonces salgamos del bosque y encontremos a los gemelos

Laney: *sonrrojo* NOO *abrazando a Corey* so..solo abrazame (Que va a decir? y si se enoja? tal vez no debi hacer esto)

Corey: *sonrrojado* Ehh? esto es un poco raro viejo

Laney: *dejando de abrazar a Corey* L..lo siento deberiamos ir por los gemelos (que decepcion, bueno al menos no parece enojado)

Corey: *abrazando a Laney* Bien... si esto te calma supongo que podemos estar asi un rato

-Con-Kin-y-Kon-

Kin: Oye Kon creo que aqui no hay ninguna fabrica de quesos!

Kon: Tal vez debajo de las piedras

Kin: Noo, es la tercera vez que buscas ahi, creo que deberiamos volver con Corey y Laney

Kon: Si, deben estar buscandonos

-En-la-casa-de-Corey-

Trina: Peeero mamá no quiero ir a buscar a Corey, no es mi culpa que el haya salido de casa y asi

Sra Riffin: Trina ve a buscar a tu hermano

Trina: Mamá ¿por que tengo que ir yo?

Sra Riffin: Si no vas por él, le dire a tu padre que gastaste el dinero de emrgencia en ropa nueva

Trina: co..como lo sabes?

Sra Riffin: Iras por Corey?

Trina: Bieeen *gritando* MINAAA!

Sra Riffin: Mina esta de viaje con su familia asi que deberas ir tú

Trina: ashh como sea y asi *subiendose a su auto*

-Con-Corey-y-Laney-

Laney: (OH MY GOD me esta abrazando, me esta abrazando. Es taaaan genial pero me siento mal por mentirle a kin y kon, deberia ir a buscarlos) Corey

Corey:...si?

Laney: Deberiamos ir a buscar a Kin y Kon

Core: Si

Laney: Eh? Entonces vamos... Corey, Corey, Coreyy!

Corey: *aún abrazando a Laney* s..solo un rato más

Laney:Co..corey hay que encontrar a los gemelos *tratando se soltarse*

Corey: ... Bieeeeeen *soltando a Laney pero tropezando con una piedra y cayendo sobre Laney*

Laney: *gritando* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Con-Kin-y-Kon-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

Kon: Kin escuchaste eso?

Kin: Siii suena aterrador igual que

Kin y Kon: Laney *corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escucho el grito*

-Con-Trina-

Trina: Estúpido Corey me hace ir a buscarlo.. cuando lo vea lo voy a

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

Trina: la niño-niña?... deben estar por ahí *corriendo*

*con Laney y Corey*

Ambos cayeron dentados en el suelo... y Corey se estaba acercando más a Laney.. solo un poco más y se besarian

Kin, Kon Y Trina: COREY?

Corey: *Separandose rápidamente y parandose un rojo*Kin, Kon estan bien.. y Trina que haces aquí?

Trina: Tu ibas a be... agh me da igual y asi, mamá quiere que vayan a casa asi que vamos y asi

-En-casa-de-Laney-despúes-de-volver-de-casa-de-Corey-

Laney: Corey iba a ... NOOOO *cubriendose la cara con la almohada* Uff esto es tan rosa.. pero aun así el iba a.. tengo que intentar con otra cosa.. tal vez otro día

 **No tengo que mucho que decir, lo tenia escrito hace mucho y no lo habia subido... pero si a alguien le gusta tal vez lo continue.. que dicen?**


End file.
